SSB Randomness
by butterscot405702
Summary: Violence, sex, a plot that makes little to no sense
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers-YES

1-Invitations

Mario sat at his desk, and put his feet up. He pushed his red hat up on his forehead, and sighed. Writing invitations for the coliseum was hard work, and he hated doing hard work. He had shifted through about thirty invitations already, and time was running short. The first event was supposed to start in a few days, and half of the characters hadn't even gotten their invitations. Mario closed his eyes. Working non-stop for three months straight on preparations had worn him out. Just a tiny rest...he thought to himself as his mind slowly slipped away. "MARIO!!!!" Mario bolted upright, papers flew everywhere. All the work he had just done became completely ruined. Mario swore, and glared at the intruder, "Peach! I just finished doing those!" Peach ignored him, "What are you doing? Sleeping at a time like this? We only have four more days before the opening events, and you haven't invited anyone yet!" "What are you talking about!" Mario's voice raised a bit, he was pissed. "I've invited your half wit cousin Zelda, the stupid pink dude and the pokemon! There is no one left to invite!" Peach rolled her eyes, "Those people aren't important! You think I care if Zelda comes to the freaking coliseum...I want Marth to come...." she grinned. It was Mario's turn to roll his eyes, "Peach, you are such a slut...I don't know why I waste my time catering after you..." "You do what I say because I am the princess of the mushroom Kingdom! That's why!" She scoffed, and stormed out of the room. Mario sighed; it was going to be a long couple of days.

The world stood still as the three of them stood there, still as statues. The sword was still embedded in Ganondorf's chest, yet he did not fall. Zelda bowed her head. It was done. Link looked at Ganondorf's dead body in hatred, it doesn't matter if he's dead, Midna's still gone...he thought to himself. A glimpse of light caught Link's eye, he turned. Up on the hill, there was a figure. He ran, leaving everything behind. When he reached the top of the hill panting, the figure turned. The most beautiful woman Link had ever seen was standing there smiling at him, Link stared blanky at her. "What? Am I so beautiful that there are no words left?" Link grinned.

Zelda smiled as she watched Link run up the hill, "It's good that he finally has someone decent to run after." The sound of scraping metal made Zelda wince and she turned to Ganondorf, who was looking at the wound, "Yah...this is going to scar..." Zelda rolled her eyes and turned her attention back at Link and Midna, she sighed, "I wish I could just let loose...." She felt Ganondorf's arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry. Next time we'll get a better part...I've already decided on how I'm going to capture you..." Zelda glared at him, he grinned, "How about a pirate? I always wanted to be in control of the sea..." Zelda shrugged him off, "No. I am not going to be a pirate again...it was bad enough last time" Ganondorf sighed, "but you were so....hot...." Zelda elbowed him in the stomach. Just then, a toad stool ran into the field. "What's this?" The toadie grinned at her and put out a letter, Zelda grabbed it. "What does it say?" Ganondorf checked his reflection in the helmet of fused shadows. Zelda read aloud, "You have been invited to the annual Super Smash Brothers Brawl...." "Are all of us invited?" "I guess so", Zelda glanced up the hill, "HEY LINK!" The green garbed figure turned, "WHAT?" Zelda rolled her eyes, "GET DOWN HERE!" "WHY........" "JUST DO IT!" she snapped, and waited as the reluctant Link climbed down the hill. "What is it...I was having a moment." Zelda showed Link the letter, "No." Zelda glared at him, "You have to. They love you." "No. I already told Mario last year that I am done with this..." "Just because you got your ass kicked by Kirby, doesn't mean you can blow him off..." Link frowned. "Yes it does. And I didn't get my ass kicked....Kirby cheated." Ganondorf rolled his eyes, "Here we go...." "Stay out of this" Zelda warned, and Ganondorf walked over to where Midna was standing. Link glared at him, "What the hell?" "Can we focus! Please. You have to go!!! We need someone to represent us!" Link tore his eyes away from Midna, "I am not going. It's stupid. They team you up with some random character you hate," Zelda sighed as Link continued, "and then they cheat." He crumpled the letter up. "C'mon. Please......You'll get to see Fox!!! And......they're bringing in snake! He might kill Peach if we're lucky!" Link snorted, "That would be lucky...but I am still not going." "What if I order you too?" "I'll desert you and you can rescue yourself." Link turned, "Hey Midna! Wait up!" he ran off after her. "Men....", Zelda groaned, and she knew the next few months were going to be torture.


	2. The Night Before

2-The Night Before

Link glared at Zelda in hatred as they travelled into the Star bright Hotel at the coliseum. She walked up to the front desk, where a toad stool was staring off into space, "Hi, um..." The toadie glanced bored up at her, "Yah..." "We have a reservation" "Well in that case...I'll need your names" "oh. Right. Ganondorf, Link and Zelda." She smiled, the toadie smiled back... "Here's your key." Zelda glanced down at the key, "wha-only one key?" The toadie nodded. "We are cutting funds on pre-existing characters to make room for the more modern ones." Zelda just looked at him. "We have to share a room? All of us?" The toadie nodded, "NEXT!" Zelda turned to the guys, "Apparently we have to share a room...." Ganondorf grinned, "Fine by me. I call bed, Zelda, can join me." Link gave Ganondorf a dirty look and he grinned, "You can sleep on the floor, it's where you belong." Link looked like he might kill someone close by, so Zelda slapped Ganondorf, "get moving. I mean it, if you guys can't get along; I am going to go sheik on you."

Halfway up the stairs, Ganondorf saw Bowser, looming with Wario, "Great. I hate that guy." Zelda searched for the rooms, and Link laughed, "I thought you two got along..." Ganondorf rolled his eyes, "Yah. Right. He so wishes he was half the villain I am." They walked past Bowser, who narrowed his eyes, "Ganondorf...nice hair!" Wario laughed. Ganondorf held his chin high and kept walking, Link sniggered, "Yah. He is really jealous." Ganon scoffed, "You think he isn't? Who won best villain of the year award twelve years running.....I am villainy. I invented evil." Link rolled his eyes, "You invented failing at life." "Here we are!" Zelda smiled, trying to stay optimistic. Link and Ganondorf's jaws dropped when they saw the room. "This is it? Last year I got a freaking suite!" Link threw down his luggage. Ganondorf sighed and squeezed into the space, "Last year you were undefeated." Zelda smiled, "its fine. There is enough room for all of us. No need to flip out." Link glared at her. "No. I am not staying in some shitty hotel room when I should be staying in a freaking suite." "Link. We discussed this..." she glanced nervously around the hall. Link kicked the luggage, "I hate this. I am going to get drunk. Don't try and stop me." Zelda watched him go, "Wait! Link...." "Hey. That means it's just me and you!" Ganondorf called out, and Zelda sighed.

The bar was packed full of random creatures, and it made Link feel uneasy. He chose a stool beside Mr. Game and Watch, and asked for a whiskey. Looking around while he waited, he noticed that everything was made to look like the sky, "What's the theme this year?" Mr. Game and Watch shifted, "BEEP" Link sighed, and gulped down some whiskey. After about three glasses, he felt someone slide onto the stool beside him. "I'll have a martini please." Link looked over at the lady. It was all he could do to not fall off his chair, she was gorgeous. She smiled at him, "Hi." Link tried to concentrate on something cool to say, but he was lost for words so he managed, "Where are your clothes?" The woman looked surprised, and looked down at her skin tight cat suit, "I'm wearing them?" her eyebrows rose, "I'm Samus, by the way." Link nodded and she smiled, "Metroid..." Link shook his head, she laughed, "Giant robot suit..." "Oh...." Link grinned, "I'm sorry! I got confused....your new..." She smiled, "Yah. First time at a brawl..." Link shrugged, "Not a big deal, you'll be fine. Just stay on your toes." Samus smiled, "And you are?" Link's eyes widened in disbelief, "You don't know me?" she shook her head, "should I?" Link sighed, "I'm Link....Hero of Time?" She stared blankly at him, "I'm from....." he thought for a moment, "uh....Dragon...Masters.......twelve." Why had he lied? He didn't know, but for some reason The Legend of Zelda just didn't seem to be cool enough for this Samus woman. She nodded and ordered another martini, "So...Mr. Link...do you dance?" He smiled, "One more drink, and I'm your man."

Ganondorf checked his reflection in the mirrors in the bathroom, when he heard Zelda slam the door, "I guess you're leaving then..."he sighed. Picking out the last of his hair clips, he reviewed his hair; it was out of its original tightened crown, and pretty much a mess. A knock at the door came, and it made Ganon jump. Thinking fast, he pulled a towel over his hair, and rushed to the door. Opening it a crack, he muttered, "Who is it?" A toadie stood in the hallway, and held up another letter, Ganon picked up the letter, and kicked the toadie into the opposite wall before closing the door. He opened the letter, and read it, "Dear ZELDA characters, you have been officially invited to the annual feast of super smash brawl; this year's theme is THE UNIVERSE. We look forward to seeing you there. Your host and hostess, Mario, and Peach." Ganon rolled his eyes, and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair.

Zelda lit her cigarette, and drew in a deep breath. The cool night air was refreshing, and the stars were burning brightly. She leaned on the ledge of the balcony, gently flicking the cigarette so the ashes flicked away into the bushes. "I thought you gave that up..." Zelda jumped, "Oh...Marth...you scared me." She smiled, "No...I didn't give it up...I've tried but nothing works." Marth's dark eyes twinkled in the starlit sky, he moved closer to her, "Would this help?" He reached over her, and grabbed the cigarette out of her hand, barely giving her space to draw breath. Zelda felt her heart flutter. "No. Putting it out doesn't solve a thing." She smiled, daring him. Marth released the cigarette and tossed it into the bushes, kissing Zelda at the same time. "I missed you..." he whispered to her as they broke apart. She sighed, "I missed you to Marth, but remember what we promised?" when Marth didn't answer, Zelda continued, "We weren't going to start anything again..." He held her gaze, "Yes but that was last time, when you and Link were together....now.." he moved in to kiss her again, this time she turned her face, "I'm sorry Marth...I just can't." He nodded. "Fine. But I'll win you back by the end of the games no doubt." Zelda giggled, "Not if Kirby gets you." Marth suddenly looked worried, "Don't even say that" They smiled. "Hey! Marth get in here!" Zelda motioned past him, "They want you to go back." Marth sighed, "Peach wants me back..." Zelda laughed, "Peach wants everybody." Marth grinned and turned back, "I swear Zelda, and I'll win the games for you." And he disappeared into the hall. Zelda turned back to midnight sky and excitement filled her. Maybe the games wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought.


	3. 3Regestration

3-Regestration

Link rolled over in bed, and the sun blinded his eyes. "What the..." he mumbled, and shielded them. He stretched out his arms after his eyes adjusted and looked beside him. Samus was still asleep, and Link was glad. It would make his life much easier. Without a sound, he slid out of the bed and got dressed. Samus's room was a lot larger than the room they were given, and Link couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Samus stirred. Link froze as she shifted position, and as soon as she was settled again, he tip toed to the door. Once he was safely in the hallway, he tried to tame his wild mass of hair. Rounding the corner, he bumped into Peach. She had been carrying a whole bunch of papers, and they scattered all over the hall. "LINK!" she shouted, and Link grimaced. He heard a door down the hall open, and he bolted for the stairs, tripping Peach as he went. She screamed something angrily at him from where she was, but Link never stopped to hear it.

Link barrelled down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel. The Lobby had changed since the three of them had arrived. There were stars painted everywhere, and streamers too. Link paused, admiring the beauty of the place. "It's nice this year isn't it." Link turned to face Fox. "Yah. They did a nice job." Fox laughed, "I couldn't help but notice the hint of disappointment in your voice." Link smiled, last year the theme had been forest in honour of Link's never being defeated. "Things change." He sighed. Fox glanced behind him; "Sometimes for the worse..." he nodded for Link to turn around. Link did, and anger filled him at what he saw. Three beautiful girls, wearing bikinis were surrounding an all too familiar pink person. Kirby had arrived. Immediately everyone in the room ran over to him, taking pictures and shouting questions. Kirby pushed down his stylish black sunglasses, and smiled across the room at Link. Link turned his back. "I'm going to kill him this year.....I swear it!" Fox laughed, "Well, you might not have too; he's up against Mario this afternoon." Link's eyebrows rose, "Like I said...I'm going to kill Kirby this year."

Ganondorf came downstairs fifteen minutes later than was expected. He always came late for two reasons, firstly, to be fashionable and second, to be noticed. He smiled evilly as he arrived, and welcomed the dark looks he received from the other characters. He past Bowser and Wario smugly, and looked at the status paper. "hmmm....Mario and Kirby?" he mumbled to himself, "That's refreshing..." he smiled and scanned for his own name. He was up against Yoshi after lunch. He sighed. _The King of Evil has to fight an obnoxious green dragon thing? It's so undermining. _He moved out of the way of the board so others could get to it. The announcer across the room tapped his mike and drew attention, "Characters! Please! Settle down! No, thank you. OK people! The first match is about to begin if you could all kindly move towards the coliseum area, it would be appreciated!" People started shuffling to the exits. Ganondorf scanned the mass to find Zelda, he saw her across the mob walking with Marth. Damnit...he thought. Going with her wasn't going to work, the last thing he wanted was to get stuck with love birds.... "I hope Mario gets his ass kicked, and then maybe he'll give us suites next time." Ganon found Link and Fox nearby. "Hey!" Link saw him and rolled his eyes, "Hurry up."


	4. Chapter 4

4-A Bad Beginning

The coliseum was huge, and it held around four thousand people. Characters from all over the worlds were here to see the spectacle. A large section of the building had been reserved for the contenders. Ganon, Link and Fox sat together, waiting for the others. In the largest chair at the top, Peach sat, waving to everyone. From where Link was, he could make out Mario and Kirby pretty well, they were standing on opposite ends of the floor. Half of the crowd was chanting, "KIRBY" and the other half had bright red hats for Mario. Ganon leaned over so that Link could see him and shouted over the crowd, "I'll wager three hundred rupees that Kirby kicks Mario's ass!" Link answered with a rude hand gesture. After the contenders got settled, (Donkey Kong had gotten lost) a toadie appeared in the centre of the coliseum, and everyone cheered. "Everyone! Now is the time for the games to begin! May I ask those who have magic mirrors or cell phones to keep them off at all times during the games..." Everyone in the audience pulled out a communication device and turned it to vibrate. Link rolled his eyes, "Technology..." he glanced at Ganon, who was on the selection menu of his own cell. The Toadie continued, "Thank you! And Now....the moment you've all been waiting for!!!! LETS BRAWL!!!!" The lights dimmed as Kirby and Mario became the focus of attention. The audience screamed with excitement as they started to fight. Mario was fast, kicking and punching at Kirby with full force, but Kirby had way more skills. He drew Mario in with his breath, and then smashed him with a large magic hammer. The crowd cheered as Mario fell to the ground, half conscious. Kirby was about to deliver the death blow, when a giant horn blew from above. Kirby turned towards the sky, and appearing above the coliseum, was a large space ship.

"Is that part of the act?" Zelda asked Marth, as they took in the large ship. Marth shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." Zelda watched carefully, she had been taken over way to many times to not find the ship suspicious. "I don't think-"Zelda's sentence never got finished. The ship's loud horn blew again, and two lasers came out of the sky blasting at the people on the ground. Marth took out his sword, "ZELDA!" he shouted over the noise, "LETS MOVE!" she nodded and let him led her through the now panicking crowd. As they moved towards the exits, she felt Marth's grip slip off of her hand, and when she looked up, he was gone. "MARTH!?" she shouted, franticly searching for him. People were smashing past her, pushing her aside. "Marth!" she yelled again, but he was nowhere to be found. Someone hit her hard trying to get past and Zelda fell to the ground. Her triangular earring fell from her ear and flung into the crowd. She tried to get up, but the crowd was so chaotic she could hardly move at all. She felt someone tug her arm and she jumped, "This way Princess!" Fox held her arm tight and lead her through the crowd.

Someone body checked Link out of there way as he, Fox and Ganon tried to move out. Link fell, and the master sword flung out of his hand. It wasn't far away, so Link rushed to grab it. The crowd was pushing against him, and it was hard to get over to it. Without that sword...Link shuttered at the thought. He pushed his way across, and searched around for it. When he had found it, he put it away and searched the crowd for his friends. "Fox? Ganon?" Link couldn't see them anymore. He started towards the exits with the others, when he heard a woman's high pitched scream. Strong wind seemed to come out of nowhere, and Link felt it pull at him. He tried to fight it, but it grabbed him. As he turned, he saw what it was...some sort of black mass. Panic filled him, and he tried desperately to stab the master sword into the ground. The sword caught ground and Link held on, as people all around him started to get sucked into the black mass. Link felt his grip slipping on the sword. He tried to get it back, but the force was to strong. After a few minutes of struggling, his hand slipped, and he fell into the darkness. The black mass started to grow, and grow and grow. Eventually it filled the whole sky up, and sucked in everything it touched. When there was nothing left, it started to close, and the ship, disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

5-The Desert Sand

Link opened his eyes. At first, everything was blurred, but his eyes soon adjusted. He sat up, and observed his situation. Desert. Miles and Miles of it. Link brushed off the sand on his clothes and stood up. How long have I been here? He thought. He looked around for a moment, and then remembered the sword. Feeling for it behind his back, horror filled him. It was gone. "No....No...." Link muttered, "This cannot be happening!" Link kicked the sand in frustration. He reached his hands to his head and in dismay realized that his hat was missing also. "DAMNIT ALL!" he shouted at no one in particular. When nothing answered, or even stirred, Link sighed. He checked the sun, and reckoned it was near noon. "No help there..." Not that direction is going to help me much anyway...he started walking. Maybe I'm not that far from everyone...but in his heart, he knew he was, in any case for the time being, completely screwed. He walked until the sun was low in the sky before he started to lose hope. Maybe I'm near...but every sand dune looked the same. He was hungry, tired and thirsty. Will kept him from falling over, and to pass the time, he started singing. "I like big butts and I cannot Lie..." he panted, "you other brothers can't deny..." across the desert, Link thought he saw a glint of something. "Could it be???" he wondered, but the image disappeared, and Link wanted to cry, "A mirage! I hate this place..." He tried to kick a rock, but ended up tripping instead. Flailing down the sand dune, Link gave up trying. When he finally stopped rolling, he lied there, too exhausted to get up again. He could hear the sand blowing across the desert, but he didn't care. If it buried him, at least then he wouldn't have to die of thirst. He drew in raspy breaths, and shut his eyes. Rest...he thought to himself, maybe I'll wake up in Hyrule. With that thought, he smiled, and sleep took him.

Ganondorf awoke to immediate pain. He tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. Opening his eyes, he realized that there was a giant chunk of rock on his legs. He tried to lift the rock, but it was useless. Ganon sighed. He couldn't see past the stupid thing, and he was certain it was crushing his legs. He once again attempted to move it, only this time he rolled his body a bit. It was then that he noticed the rock had huge spikes on it.... "BOWSER!" Ganondorf shouted as loud as he could, and the large turtle/dragon stirred a bit. With a forced shove, Ganondorf managed to push Bowser over enough so that he rolled off of Ganon's legs. Bending them, Ganon tested the damage. Not broken, he thought to himself, Lucky. He turned his attention to Bowser, who was starting to come around. "You could have really damaged my legs..." Bowser responded in a grunt. He rolled onto his feet and stared at Ganondorf in confusion, "What happened?" Ganondorf shrugged, "I'm not sure...but whatever it was, it left us here." Bowser scanned the surroundings, "some kind of desert..." Ganon stood up, and brushed himself off, "Thank the Goddesses it was the desert...we're lucky to be alive at all..." Bowser grunted. Ganon looked for the sun instinctively, "Well, we should head either east or west..." Bowser shrugged, "Which ever one gets us home faster..." Ganon laughed, "I think home is out of the question right now...we'll be lucky to find water.." He snapped his fingers, "Ah-ha!" he reached into his pocket and brought out a small little satchel. "What does that do?" Bowser asked. "This, will help us out in the water department." Ganondorf opened the satchel and took a swing, and then passed it to Bowser, "I'm from the desert myself, and I always keep this on me. It never runs dry. No matter how much you drink out of it." Bowser gulped greedily. Ganondorf watched him in disgust, "It doesn't mean you have to be gluttonous." Bowser glared at him, "If it never runs dry, who cares." Ganon regarded him, "I do." And he snatched the satchel away from him and started walking away from the dunes and onto the flat dry ground. Bowser followed him "Hey! Why aren't we going over the dunes?" Ganondorf didn't turn, "Because this part of the desert is bound to lead somewhere...the dunes only lead to other dunes." And with that note, the two of them headed out.

"Zelda!" Zelda opened her eyes slowly, and found two bright green eyes staring back at her. "Fox...Wha-", her head started swimming. Fox smiled at her, "Thank God. I thought you were done for sure." Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them, "What happened? I can't remember...." Fox nodded, "Me neither...I just remember running out of there...I woke up a few minutes ago." He gave her some room, "We seem to be stranded in some sort of desert situation." Zelda accepted his hand and stood up, "Yah...whoa...this place looks familiar." Fox's eyebrows rose, "Does it?" She nodded, "It reminds me of the Gerudo desert, back home." Fox laughed, "I'm sure that it is not." She smiled, "I wonder what happened." Fox sighed, "I don't know, but that ship wasn't part of any of the events..that's for sure." They stood there for a moment, both lost in worry for their friends. "Link..." Zelda sighed, "I hope they are all alright." Fox laughed, "I'm sure they are fine, but we might not be so lucky if we linger here too much longer." "Yah. Let's move." Fox looked around, "Our best bet is south." Zelda laughed, "Does it really matter?" He nodded, "South has always been my lucky direction" and he started walking. Zelda was about to follow him, when she saw something poking out of the sand, "Hey!" she bent over and pulled at the thing. It was a piece of metal, and on it was an insignia. Zelda stared at it for a moment. "What is it?" Fox asked. She shrugged, "I'm not sure..." she put the metal in her pocket, and ran over to Fox, "Let's go. Sand is getting in my hair." Fox grinned.

_Link was running down a long corridor which he could not recognize. There were random statues everywhere, and he was searching each one. It's got to be here somewhere...he thought as he rushed to the next statue. He didn't know why he was searching, or what for, but he did know that it was important, and it that he had little time to obtain it. "This would be a lot easier if I knew what I was looking for" he said as he rushed along. Link approached the next statue, it was of an owl. He reached out to touch it, thinking he was close to what he needed, when he heard the door on the end of the corridor open. Link regarded the door, and panic filled him. There was an outline of someone at the door, and Link backed away from the figure, "Please...I needed more time!" The figure kept coming.....Link was transfixed by fear as the figure was right next to him, yet he still couldn't tell what it was. He felt something sharp in his side, this is it...he thought. I'm dying....._

Darkness took Link and the image of the long corridor vanished. He opened his eyes slowly, and the pain in his side grew. "Wha-" he opened his eyes. A pink figure was standing over him, black sunglasses shining brightly, "Hey...are you ok?" Link bolted upright, "I'm fine." Kirby jabbed him again with the stick in his hand. Link swatted at it, "Hey. I said I'm fine." Kirby shrugged, "I know. It was amusing poking you is all." Link glared at him, and stood up. "Do you know what happened?" Kirby shook his head, "I don't remember anything past that damned ship...you?" Link shrugged, "Some portal thing opened...I'm not one hundred percent sure..." Kirby drove his stick into the sand. "I was trying to get back, when I saw your hat...I figured you wouldn't be far off." He shook Link's green hat at him, and Link snatched it. Kirby watched Link as he struggled to get it on his head. "So which way do you think the hotel is from here?" Link shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." Kirby smiled, "Then we shall head," he spun around with his eyes closed, "That ah ways" he pointed. Link rolled his eyes. "Why don't we stick to an actually direction...say...east?" Link pointed in the opposite direction of where the sun was. "Sounds like a plan!" Kirby pulled his stick back out of the sand and started to walk towards the east. Link started after him, and then paused. If he went with Kirby...he sighed. Now is not the time to be obnoxious, he reasoned with himself and ran to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

6-Deserted Ship

"Hey take a look at this!" Ganondorf called to Bowser, who was quite a ways back. Ganondorf stood before the giant ship, apparently it had fallen too. He smiled, it was a magnificent sight. The ship was huge; it looked to be three times as big as the coliseum. There were huge canons along each side of the thing, and Ganon guessed that that was where the lasers had come. He heard Bowser's shallow breathing beside him, "Look at this beauty!" Bowser glared at the ship, "Wow. I am thrilled. Maybe there's food inside..." Ganon ignored the sarcasm, and walked down towards the ship, "We must get inside!" Bowser groaned, "Why would we do that for? There is no point." Ganon touched the black metal of the ship with his hand, and was mildly surprised to find that it was cold. "Interesting..."he muttered he turned to Bowser, "If there is food inside, we shall need an entrance." He started walking along the ship, excitement filling him. SMASH! Ganondorf jumped, "What the hell?" Bowser had run straight into the side of the ship, thinking that it would give way. Instead he was thrown backwards. Ganondorf laughed at the sight, "You fool. Ships like these have protection against a forced entry." Bowser glared at him, "How was I supposed to know? Here's a better question, how come you know so much about this ship?" Ganon rolled his eyes, "It's just standard warfare rules. You never leave the lair unprotected for outsiders to penetrate...honestly. You call yourself a villain..." Ganon brushed his hand over another part of the ship, and felt his magic respond to the ship. He smiled. Concentrating, he used the triforce to open the door. Bowser watched in awe, "Whoa...that's cool!" Ganon shrugged and went inside the ship.

The inside of the battleship was dark and cold, which Ganondorf thought was refreshing, considering the fact that Bowser and him had spent the last few hours walking through heat. Bowser on the other hand, seemed more jumpy and uncomfortable than before. The ship lacked natural light, and it hummed gently, something that made Ganondorf feel calm. Ganondorf could feel the ship, and it almost seemed to make the ship seem alive. Bowser jumped for the twelfth time, and Ganondorf put out his arm to stop him from going any further. "What is that awful humming?" he asked Ganon. Ganon smiled, "This ship is run on some sort of power source." When Bowser seemed confused, Ganon sighed. "It is run by magic, or technology...whatever you want to call it. Regardless, it is alive with power, which is what I thrive on." He nodded to the passage on the right, "This way leads to the main control room" Bowser looked at the left passage, "Where does this path lead?" Ganon closed his eyes, "Cargo...I believe." He headed down the right passage. "What's in the Cargo?" Ganon didn't answer. "Hey! What is in the Cargo?" Ganon stopped, "Nothing good." He said, and continued down the passage.

Fox and Zelda stood on a hill overlooking a large valley. The valley was completely dried out, and there was nothing there at all. Fox took out binoculars and tried to get a better view. "Do you see anything?" Zelda had to raise her voice because of the high wind. Fox shook his head, "nothing. Not even one spec of-wait!" He zoomed in on his binoculars, "There is something there...yes...it's....." he put down the binoculars and looked at Zelda, "Well?" she asked impatiently. "It's my ship..." he sounded confused. "Your ship? What's your ship doing in the middle of nowhere?" Fox shrugged, "I don't know." Zelda grabbed the binoculars from him and looked through them herself, sure enough; Fox's small one manned ship was sitting in the valley all by itself. "Huh." She gave him his binoculars back, "I wonder, how will we ever get down there?" Fox sighed. "I dunno...I guess we will have to climb down." Zelda snorted, "From where? It's a sheer drop, straight down." Fox smiled, "You have forgotten the power of technology" he said and pulled out a strange looking weapon. It was an item Zelda recognized only too well, "Hook shot are way down?" He grinned, "Ladies first." She sighed and took the gun from him as he pulled out another, "Remember, if you lose you're footing..." She pushed him aside, "I know how to use a bloody hook shot! Honestly, you techno characters think we magic wielders know nothing about using weapons." Fox smiled. Zelda shot the hook shot into the side of the cliff, tested it, and then hooked the other end to the belt on her dress. Taking slow steps, she managed to find a foot hold, and started climbing down the edge of the cliff. Fox waited for a moment, letting her get settled, and then he did the same near her. They worked as fast as they could, finding footholds in the dry cliff, and moving downwards. Zelda was feeling for her next foot hold when she slipped suddenly, and fell a few feet. The chain of the hook shot caught, and she regained her foothold. "I hate dresses!" she shouted, and she heard Fox laugh, "Then why do you wear them?" Zelda shrugged, "They're fashionable." He shook his head and lowered down a few more feet, "We should get moving, as much fun as this is, if it gets dark..." Zelda nodded. By Midday they had made it too the end of the cliff. Zelda unlocked her hook shot and waited as Fox lowered down to the valley floor. As he unlocked his hook shot, Zelda looked around. The ship wasn't too far from where they were standing, but it looked as though it had been smashed up quite a bit. Zelda noticed as they got closer that there was spray paint all over the ship, "It's that same insignia" she mumbled and Fox looked at her confused, "What insignia is that?" She pulled out the piece of metal she had found, and he nodded, "Yah. Whoever did this was part of that cult...Aw..." Zelda's eyes widened, "What?" Fox sighed, "The bastards practically ruined the thing...I might be able to fix her though..." Zelda smiled, "Take your time...It's all we have." Fox kicked the ship, and looked up at the sky, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"So this is the control room?" Ganon nodded. The room was completely abandoned, or completely automated. Ganondorf couldn't decide which. He walked over to the main computer screen of the ship, where everything else seemed to be directed towards. Using his magic, he rebooted the system, and waited. Bowser walked about, checking stuff out. He kicked aside some equipment, and to his amazement a large gun fell from a hidden compartment. "Hey look at this. Finally something I can use..." He lifted the gun, and was surprised by how light it was. "You'll never be able to beat me if I have this thing!" Bowser pointed the gun at Ganondorf, who didn't even turn. The computer screen had loaded and there were large flashing icons on the screen. Ganondorf lifted his hand, and used his magic to open the ship's controls. "Ha-ha...I love this ship!" Bowser felt the ground jerk. "Hey! Wait. What are you doing?" Ganon smiled, "Getting us out of here. I suggest you hold on to something solid." The ship began to shake even more as it rose from the sand into the sky. As Ganondorf's magic flowed through it, the ship's black appearance seemed to change to a more reddish tinge. Within a few moments, the entire battleship was in the air at a reasonable height, hovering above the desert sand.

The ground began to shake beneath Link's and Kirby's feet, making both of them fall hard to the ground, "What's going on?" Link shouted over the rumble of the earth. "Earthquake!" Kirby shouted back. Not far off, Link noticed a dark figure lifting into the sky, "It's that ship!" Kirby nodded, "We should get out of here!" They got up and started to run away from the ship, dodging rocks that were falling from the nearby cliff. Link noticed a nook in the cliffs, and slid into it, Kirby followed his lead. Breathing hard, they stayed down, trying to stay out of the sight of the ship. The ship started to move off, and Link thought that he saw the colour of the ship change. Could it be?? Link shrugged the idea off, how could Ganon be able to control alien technology. When the ship was no more than a spec in the horizon, Kirby and Link came out of hiding. "That was close...too close." Kirby nodded, "At least now we know which direction to head in..." Link laughed, "Follow the ship that destroyed everything, transported all of us to the desert, and will quite possibly kill us? Why on earth not?" Kirby's eyes gave Link an odd feeling, "Yes. Why not? It's what we do isn't it?" Link frowned, "What we do? What we do right now is survive." Link turned and started back towards the sand dunes. Kirby stood there watching him. Link felt his eyes on his back, so he turned, "What? Let's go." Kirby merely glared. When Link rolled his eyes and turned, he spoke. "Coward." Link froze. Anger filled him, "Coward?" he said icily. " Coward? You're calling me a coward for wanting to help everyone! That's a good one!" Link mocked laughter. Kirby continued, "That's why I won Link...you just don't get it." Link glared at Kirby furiously, "Don't get what? That I make some bloody sense? You cheated. You ignored the rules." Kirby sighed, "You let it get too you. The arrogance, the pride. I had to teach you a lesson." Now Link was really angry, "A lesson? From you? Please. I don't need lessons. You call that a good reason to cheat me out of victory?" Link was shouting now, but Kirby didn't seem affected. "I didn't cheat. You fell of the platform because you miss calculated. "Link laughed, "Right. I just magically forced myself off of the platform after defeating over a thousand other people who was less worthy! I was the best! I still am!" Kirby shook his head, "Are you even listening to yourself? Look at what you have become!" Link rolled his eyes, "Fine. You want to go kill yourself by chasing that ship, go right ahead! I'm going to find the hotel." He turned and started to walk away. Kirby called after him, "Until you can realize what you have become, you will never be able to face it! You will never be able to destroy it!" Link tried to ignore him as he walked away, but a flash of red light caught his eyes, and he turned to dark laughter. "Bowser?" Link watched in shock as Bowser attacked Kirby. He had some sort of large gun, and was shooting lasers out of it. Kirby was dodging like crazy, staying around the beams, trying desperately to get to Bowser. Link started to run back towards them when he remembered that he had no weapon. Kirby dodged again and saw Link running towards him, he shouted over the roar of the lasers, "Link! You have to get my ship!" Link nodded and kept coming, and Kirby shouted something else, but Link couldn't hear. Another blast from the lasers came from the gun, and to Link's horror, it hit Kirby. Immediately, his pink flesh became grey stone. Bowser laughed, "HA. Take that you lil' creeper!" Link dove into the nook that he and Kirby had found, and waited. When Bowser couldn't see Link, he shrugged and took off on a black cart, which looked strangely like the ship. He collected Kirby and took off over the dunes at high speed. "I'll get you for this Bowser..." Link watched as the black cart became nothing more than a spec on the horizon.


End file.
